


Decieve Me

by nacas



Series: Of Egos and Lies [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacas/pseuds/nacas
Summary: A short look into the mirror of perfection





	Decieve Me

He shuffled the deck, cards gliding easily over his fingertips, swirling around with the ease he holds himself under- not one hint at the work and time that went into it.

The countless hours spent on his wardrobe, sitting in dimly lit rooms and gazing upon his unrelenting fingers with tired eyes. Snake and regular eye red and his voice horse from the cold. Thomas having exhausted himself tirelessly as his inner workings operate smoothly under the guidance of deceit. Keeping a nonchalant eye that says nothing of the actual mental focus behind it.

Deceit likes his constructed mirror being praised, being feared and looked on because then, whatever happens, none will know.

They won’t know him and they can constitute and claim they do, but it’s a lie. It'll always be a lie. Whether they see it or not.

Nobody deserves to see him, not Thomas, not he. For Deceit is as hidden by layers of constructed shards meant to ward anyone and everyone, even from said shard. Deep inside.

He gazes upon the cards, flat and perfect under his fingers. Swipes a thump over them, the smooth surface betraying nothing and grins.

He looks up, up at The Ego.


End file.
